


How to Romance your Rebel

by naragirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Love Poem, Original work - Freeform, Romance, nongendered love poem, poem, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naragirl/pseuds/naragirl
Summary: A poem about loving an activist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How to Romance your Rebel

How does one romance their rebel?  
The one who never sits still,  
Always stirring with a cause or passion  
Ready to take action at a moments notice.

The one who fights for the rights of the many,  
Who stands tall for the things they believe.  
Who hates the world but loves the people,  
How do you romance your rebel?

Stay by them as they revolt  
But make your own choices and live for you  
Support their fire but don’t get burned  
Stand first for you and then for them

To best romance your rebel,  
You need a rebellion of your own  
Live for adventure as he fights the good fight  
You can sweep each other along for the ride


End file.
